


Happy Birthday, Goofball

by GreenBread



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Clem's a Twitch streamer because why not, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBread/pseuds/GreenBread
Summary: Today was AJ's birthday. So here Clementine was, rushing around because her car is only a two-seater. Why couldn't have Louis bought her a cheaper car?
Relationships: AJ | Alvin Jr. & Clementine (Walking Dead), AJ | Alvin Jr. & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine & Lee Everett, Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Happy Birthday, Goofball

Clementine stared at her prosthetic leg, rotating it the tiniest amount. Louis had bought it for her after she lost her leg saving him from some crazy chick with an axe. He never had good taste in women, Clementine couldn't even recall a time where one of his dates went well. She sighed and glanced out the car window to her left; children were walking happily down the street, half-melted ice cream trapped in their clutches. The sun was incredibly hot, even for Atlanta. So hot that when she sat down, the leather seat almost burnt her ass off. She chuckled to herself and looked toward the apartment to her left. It was tall and grey. _Might as well put a sign out front saying 'This is the most boring building in the world!'._ Clem thought to herself, rolling down the window when she saw her girlfriend, Violet, walking down the concrete path. She cockily grinned as Violet rested her arms on the now open window.

"So, how the fuck did you afford this?" The blonde asked, smirking. She gestured to dodge challenger. It was deep red and had a black stripe cutting through the middle, from the trunk to the hood.

"You know how Louis is. He still thinks he owes me," Clementine responded. "C'mon, get in. We have places to go, places to see."

Violet rolled her eyes and promptly opened the door. She plopped down heavily onto the passenger seat.

' _Fuck,_ " She hissed, her eyes clenched shut. "Why didn't you warn me the seat was so hot?"

Clementine shrugged and grabbed the steering wheel. "I didn't think I had too. Anyway, I thought you were a masochist? Shouldn't you be enjoying that?" She teased, smiling as she did. Violet flushed scarlet and snapped her head to glare daggers at the brunette.

"Clem... So help me God if I have to tell you again, I was curious. Besides, I didn't enjoy it that much..." Her lips formed a pout.

"Hmmm... I'm sure that's what that moaning was."

" _Clem!_ "

Clementine ignored Violet's indignant squawking and leaned over toward the other girl, being careful to avoid the gear stick. She tilted her head and their lips connected; Violet instantly quietened and melted into the kiss, both of them closing their eyes. Just enjoying the moment. After a couple of seconds, they separated. Both of them blushing up a storm. Clementine gazed lovingly into the blonde's stunning emerald eyes.

"It's alright, Vi. I'm just fucking with you." She spoke softly, grabbing her hand.

"I-I know...It's j-just..."

"Ex problems. I know. I'm here for you Vi, don't you ever forget that."

Violet glanced to the glovebox and then back at Clem. "I- Thank you. For everything. Really."

Clementine smiled and nodded at her. "Don't sweat it. It's what girlfriends do."

She cleared her throat and grasped the steering wheel once again. The wheel was hot in her hands. The amber-eyed girl pressed her foot onto the acceleration and took off down the road. The scenery around them blending into a subtle blur.

* * *

The car swerved around the bend and rocketed further down the street. They were in the suburbs now. Violet rolled up her window as Clementine parked in the drive of a moderately sized house. Lee's house.

"Would you mind explaining why we're here?" Violet inquired. Clementine huffed before responding.

"As I said this morning, It's AJ's birthday and our shitty little apartment isn't big enough for a party."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Clem responded, pushing open the car door and stepping onto the pavement leading up to Lee's house. "C'mon."

Violet stepped out of the car, catching her leg on the frame and stumbling the rest of the way out. She ignored Clementine's roaring laughter and marched past her, head down and shoulders hunched. She approached the door and knocked three times, each thump louder than the last. Violet peered through the frosted window located near the top of the door and saw a figure nearing. She took a couple steps backwards and linked hands with Clementine, who had just calmed down. The door swung open and she shyly waved her free hand at the man stood there.

Lee Everett was well built. He wasn't full of muscle but he sure as shit didn't lack it. His hair was black and his beard was tidy. He was wearing a zipped-up black jacket with navy blue jeans. He smiled warmly and offered his hand. Violet took it with her own. His grip was firm yet fair. Which, funnily enough, is how Clementine described him to her before they first met one year ago.

"Would you like to come in?" He questioned, already walking back inside and leaving the door wide open. Clementine strode in, pulling Violet inside as she did.

The wooden floorboards looked shiny, as if they were recently cleaned. Photos of Clementine throughout the ages littered the walls. There was one of her when she was eight. She was caught in a side-hug with Lee, both of them smiling. Violet looked to her left and saw the brunette staring at it, clearly caught up in her memories and a small yet sincere smile plastered on her face. The blonde continued down the hallway and entered the living room.

Happy birthday banners decorated the room. All the furniture had been moved to the outskirts of the space, leaving an empty patch in the middle. The TV was set up in the corner, an ancient Wii console plugged in. _Fuck_ , Violet realised, _I'm older than a Wii_. Lee collapsed onto a sofa in the corner of the room and gestured for her to sit down. She walked over to a wooden chair and sat down on it.

"So," Lee began. "You treating her well?"

"Do we have to do this every time?"

"Yes."

Violet groaned."Fine. I'm trying my best. I don't do people all that well."

Lee chuckled and grabbed a beer resting on the floor. He took a swig, gulped and placed it back again.

"I'm sure you are. She speaks the world of you. I'm glad she's found someone, the last one didn't go too well." The man said.

"Who?" Violet asked. "Gabe?"

"Ding ding," Lee confirmed. "That asshat. It only lasted a week. The fucker was cheating on her. You wouldn't do that? Would you?"

"W-what? No! Why the fuck would you suggest that!" Violet practically yelled, clearly offended by the question. She was interrupted by a slam followed immediately by beeping. They heard shuffling and Clementine walked through the doorway, holding two fully wrapped presents. She shuffled over to the table next to Violet and slammed them onto it. One was a big rectangular box and the other was thin and small. The teen huffed in satisfaction and wiped the sweat off her brow. "What's going on?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing, Sweetpea."

"It sure as shit didn't sound like nothing." She placed a hand on her waist and raised one of her eyebrows. Lee sighed and accepted his fate. Clementine's glare increased and the man started to sweat.

"I was... checking how your relationship was going." He finally said, his voice quieter than a mouse.

Clem placed both hands on her waist. "You mean interrogating?"

"I... Uh... Yeah..." Lee muttered, defeated.

The brunette rolled her eyes and sat down next to the man. "You don't have to do that, Lee. It was over five years ago. I'm over it."

Lee nodded.

"Anyway, I have to pick AJ up. School finishes in thirty minutes and it's like twenty minutes away." She patted her knees and stood. As she was leaving Violet spoke up.

"Clem... I don't think you realise how attractive you are when you do that 'I smell some bullshit' look." She squeaked.

Clementine's face went red instantly.

* * *

AJ was excited. Today was his birthday and he couldn't wait for the bell any longer. He was vibrating in his seat, a permanent grin settled on his face. Although his day started in disappointment, Clem was being evil and wouldn't let him open any presents before school, Violet had sneakily slipped him one though. He had gotten the newest Disco Brocolli action figure and had spent the whole school lunch break playing with it, Tenn even joined him! He giddily giggled to himself.

"Alvin Junior!" A boisterous male voice interrupted his thoughts. "Would you mind explaining to the class what's so funny?"

That was his math teacher, Mr Lumpbell. He was an elderly man with a bulbous nose and long shoulder-length grey hair. He had a belly that would give a Snorlax a run for its money. 

"Uhhhh... N-nothing, Sir." AJ responded meekly. The old man leaned forward, slamming his paw-like hands on the kid's tiny desk.

"Really? I find that hard to-" The bell rang. "Lucky. Saved by the bell." He sneered.

"Class dismissed!" He yelled. AJ gulped, put on his backpack and dashed out of the room. He ran through the flooded hallways of the school, weaving between other students. He charged through the exit and immediately found Clementine, who was stood next to the tree where she always wait for him.

"Clem!" He dove at her and hugged her tightly. He could feel the breath escape her lungs and settle on his bushy afro.

"How you doin', Goofball?" She asked, resting her arms on the kid's shoulders.

"I'm doing good. Can I open my presents yet?"

Clementine smiled softly and chuckled. The teen grabbed his hand. "Yeah, sure. We just have to go to Lee's instead of the apartment, lots of people want to see you today, kiddo." She ruffled his hair with her other hand and began to lead AJ away from the building. The soft sound of familiar music fluttered into the kid's ear and he looked around to find the source. His grin magnified when he saw an ice-cream truck parked in a nearby park. 

"Please? Clem, please?" He jumped up and down. 

"Just lemme check if I have money first, alright?" AJ was gone and already in line. "Jesus, how does he move so fast..." Clementine muttered; jogging to catch up, her black combat boots crushing green blades of grass as she did. By the time she had arrived AJ was conversing to the man operating the truck, who had an ice-cream in hand. Shit. The man saw her and she could swear she saw a glint of recognition in his aqua blue eyes. 

"Y'know what, kid? You can have this one for free." He said, smiling warmly.

"Uh... Thanks?" Clementine offered. 

"Oh, don't worry 'bout it. My girls are big fans of yours." 

Clementine's mouth pursed into an 'O'. She folded her arms over each other and looked at the floor, not meeting the man's gaze. He was referring to her Twitch and this being her first time being recognised in public? Well, she wasn't exactly prepared for that. "Tell them I said thanks, yeah? Alright good, I'm gonna go now, bye!" 

The man chuckled at her nervousness and watched kindly as the two walked away.

* * *

"Clem?" AJ asked, looking at the truck with faded blue paint parked next to the Dodge. He recognised it, but couldn't for the life of him think of whose it was.

"Yeah wh- Is that...? How did you miss your mouth that much?" 

AJ shrugged and Clem sighed. "C'mon, let's get you inside so we can clean you up. Seriously, there's more ice cream on your face than there was in that cone."

Her hands found the door's handle and pushed it open. Her nose was instantly attacked by the smell of cooking. Violet's laughter echoed throughout the house, bouncing from wall to wall. Clementine walked into the kitchen and saw her girlfriend doubled over, shuddering as she tried, and failed, to control her undying laughter. Lee, however, looked unimpressed and was glaring into an obstructed corner.

The brunette saw a man with a greying beard, who was grinning from ear to ear. An eye patch covering his left eye. The man was also wearing a pickle green coat and an orange and white ball cap. 

"Uncle Kenny?" She timidly asked, eyes wide. Kenny's grin somehow widened further.

"Hey, Darlin'. Hey, Alvie." He greeted, waving his hand. His one dark brown eye warm and welcoming. Kenny chuckled. "I'm honestly surprised you can even recognise me, Clem. I look a bit different to last time we met." 

Clementine softly smiled and wrapped her arms around her chest. "Like I could forget you, old man," She ignored Kenny's "Oi!" and looked at Violet. "Would you mind cleaning up AJ for me?"

The blonde nodded and Clementine uttered her thanks. She approached the one-eyed man and bluntly asked. "What happened to your eye?"

"What happened to your leg?" He responded, smirking. 

"... Fair enough." 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a one-shot but it started to get long and I wanted to upload this before I inevitably get burnt out by it. Which seems to happen every time I write, even though I have all these ideas floating around my head about possible stories I could write. There's one I've been stuck with for a couple days now where I just rearrange the order of all the seasons. (Season 1, Season 3, Season 4 and then Season 2).
> 
> Thus making Clementine 17 through the events of Season 2 and obviously no AJ for Season 3 and 4 so to replace him, having Christa and Omid's baby, but having him die during Season 4. This, of course, making Clementine relate more to Kenny during season 2 and them having similar mindsets about AJ (Both of them seeing at a second chance). I would also swap some characters around in scenes, primarily swapping Kenny and Clementine and making Clem slowly lose herself and her morals.
> 
> Some scenes I had in mind was the scene where Carver beats Kenny with the radio but Kenny doesn't take the blame. 1 blow to Clem's mental health. Also adding Violet as Kenny's "Sarita" but to Clementine instead, Violet dying in the same way as Sarita would. Sarita also dying but in the shootout with Arvo's group. Honestly, the biggest change would probably be the end of the Season.
> 
> Having Clementine vs Jane instead of Kenny vs Jane. With Luke vs Kenny going on at the same time. (Yes, I'd keep Luke around). Just Kenny vs Luke being Luke trying to calm down Kenny. Jane's reasoning for hiding AJ in the car would be to prove to Luke what Clem is turning into. (At this point it would be an even worse version of Kenny in this scene, mainly because her mental health was already fucked at the start. I put her through some serious shit in S3 and S4).
> 
> Feel free to adopt this idea by the way. If you want to write it just comment and I'll fill you in on all the grizzly details of what happens before S2. Mainly the shit that Clem went though because I can't be bothered to explain it here. Trust me, it's a lot.


End file.
